True Love's Kiss
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: If Yuffie Kisaragi was extra hyper, extra annoying, extra talkative, extra bouncy and extra crazed when completely sober, what would happen to the world if she had three bottles of pure, hard liquor? A Yuffentine one-shot.


True Love's Kiss

by astrogirl23

A/n: yeah, it's been a long time, I know. And I'm sorry for not yet updating Magical Mistletoe! I've already began on Chapter 4 (where Rufus is the star btw), but I can't seem to find the urge to finish it yet. So maybe next time! Anyway, here's a fic for you while waiting for it! :)

0o0

If Yuffie Kisaragi was extra hyper, extra annoying, extra talkative, extra bouncy and extra crazed when completely sober, what would happen to the world if she had three bottles of pure, hard liquor?

Vincent Valentine didn't really wish to know. Or see.

But what choice did he have, when she was now within his range of sight, standing on one of the tables and waving her arms about like a mad chocobo?

"See? Andthun I jumped like thish when the emeny came—"

Yuffie _did_ jump off the table, but it was obvious that the alcohol had already taken its toll on her lithe form, because instead of landing neatly on the floor, she went crashing down like a spineless amoeba.

"Fuuuuuck. Look's like the ninja brat's boiled as an owl," Cid commented from his seat, chuckling at Yuffie's funny position on the floor. "You owe me money Barett. Three bottles and she's wasted,"

Vincent saw the huge black man roll his eyes and pull out some wads of cash from his pocket. "Fine, fine, but there's still that other bet…"

"Yuffie, sweetie, get up," Tifa coaxed the girl still lying on the floor. Yuffie got up unsteadily on her feet, her eyes unfocused and her short hair mussed. "Come on, let me guide you to someplace you can sit…"

"But'm fine Teef, I shwear to Leviathan that I'm purfuctly alright, I'm juzz showing Cid this—"

Vincent swallowed back a groan as Tifa and the still chattering Yuffie walked towards his direction. He could have sworn he saw a momentary naughty glow in Tifa's eyes as she dropped Yuffie on the empty space beside him.

"…and then I got them materia right under their noshes!" Yuffie finished triumphantly, only to find Tifa gone. "Hey, where's—" she swivelled her head about, looking for her companion, when her unusually bright eyes met Vincent's.

Vincent honestly didn't know whether it was from pure desperation that he suddenly clamped his eyes shut and feigned a pathetic attempt at sleeping, but then again, he'd rather look stupid than suffer Yuffie's drunken chatter.

"Hey," he felt Yuffie jab him on the ribs, and he carefully hid a wince as he continued to close his eyes. "Hey Vinnie, wake up! I got something to tell ya!" she gave him a harder prod, but Vincent was determined not to open his eyes.

"I think he's sleeping Yuffie," he heard Tifa's voice a little far from his left. He froze when he felt the material of Yuffie's clothing graze his arm, and her very familiar scent invaded his nostrils. It only meant that she was near… very near indeed.

"But I want him to wake up!" Yuffie wailed out, and as if to prove her purpose, she gave him another painful poke on the side. Vincent was quite sure that this time, Tifa had caught the grimace on his face, because he heard her laugh.

"I don't think Vincent would want to be waken up that way Yuffie," Tifa said slowly.

"Then how'd I wake im?" Yuffie demanded with the same drunken slur in her voice. A few seconds of silence passed, and her cheerful voice rang in Vincent's ears once more.

"I know! I'll give him a kiss!"

It took willpower on Vincent's part to sit still, keep his eyes closed and restrain himself from running away. Yuffie would not really dare to do that, would she?

WOULD SHE?

"A kiss!" he barely heard Tifa's horrifyingly excited gasp. "How on earth would that wake him up?"

"C'mon Teef, don't be shooo dense! It's juzz like Sleeping Beauty see?" Yuffie explained, and Vincent didn't dare breathe when he felt her inch closer to him.

He felt her small hands cup the sides of his face, felt her fingertips run through his hair. And to his horror, he could feel his male side reacting. Violently.

"But Yuffie, Vincent isn't Beauty and you aren't a prince," Tifa pointed out, although her voice was laced with thorough amusement.

For the first time in decades, he could feel heat rising to his face when he felt Yuffie's sweet slightly wine-smelling breath fan his cheeks. He was at a total loss of what to do next. Push her away? He had to. But deep in his gut he knew it was the last thing he'd do.

He'd die before admitting it to anyone, but he's been having this rather very secret fondness for the ninja chit.

"But he looks very pretty, doesn't he? So he can qualify as Beauty," Yuffie reasoned out, and Vincent was unable to suppress his groan when the girl in question seated herself quite comfortably on his lap.

"Alright, alright…" Tifa's voice seemed very far away now. All Vincent was aware of was the softness of Yuffie's skin, her scent, the fit of her body against his…

"Hey Vinnie, do I really have to kiss you for you to wake up?" Yuffie asked, tugging at his hair. Vincent didn't move a muscle, not even when he felt Yuffie's hands tracing the contours of his face once more.

Then, without as much as a warning, her warm lips were suddenly touching his in a very chaste kiss. Vincent felt the world stop for a moment, or was it just his heart?

His eyes fluttered open just as Yuffie pulled away from him. He saw her grinning cheekily, her cheeks flushed and her eyes still bright with intoxication.

"I did it, didn't I?" she gushed out. "I woke you up with my kiss! That means I'm your true love doesn't it?"

Vincent couldn't seem to find the strength to speak.

True love… did he truly believe in it? And was he about to start now, with that coming from a certain drunken female ninja who was making a fool of herself in a dingy bar?

"Hey Vincent Valentine, you answer to me when I'm talking to you!" Yuffie ordered, giving his raven strands another vicious yank.

"Yuffie…" was all he could say, ignoring the stinging pain on his scalp from her brutal yanking.

"Well? Am I your true love or what?" she demanded with a glare. He blinked at her, really at a loss of what to say or do. She was talking about love like it was something simple, something that can easily be answered.

"Yuffie…"

"Well fine! If you won't admit that I'm your true love, then I'll go find someone else who would be more agreeable!"

She made a move to jump off from his lap, but his arms had already found their way to her waist, and she was held in place, unable to move from where she was seated, which was on his lap.

"Let me go, you idiot! Hey Reno, you want a kiss?" she asked the passing redhead, who gave her a leer and a wave in return.

"Only if I wanna be killed on the spot by that gunslinger you're sitting on, yo?" he said cheerfully, then disappearing once more.

"Yuffie." He said, his tone intended to gather her full drunken attention. Yuffie's eyes snapped back to him, a frown scrunching her small face.

"Let me make one thing clear," he continued, and was about to speak some more when Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him.

"What? That you're the biggest idiot in Midgar? In Nibelheim? Sorry Vinnie, but that's already as clear as the sky!"

Vincent made a mental note to retaliate later when she's sober for calling him an idiot for more times than his fingers could count. But first things first. Drunk or not, he had to set things straight with the little imp.

"If you would want me to tell you that you are my true love, I would prefer it that you do not ask other men to kiss you in front of me,"

Yuffie's eyes were very wide by the time he had finished his tiring lecture.

"Whoa, Vinnie, are you okay? You actually managed to speak more than five words at a single sitting without dying a terrifying death! It's a miracle!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"I'm serious, Yuffie." His voice came out muffled and embarrassed.

"I know. And I love you too Vincent Valentine," she pulled away to look at him in the eye, all signs of drunkenness gone. A tender smile touched her lips, and at the moment all Vincent could think about was that—

"You were not really drunk, were you?" he asked suspiciously. Yuffie burst out laughing at his disbelieving face.

"Well…" she glanced back guiltily at the table where Barett and Cid were still drinking their beers. "You see, Cid and Barett made a bet about you and me, and I overheard about it and Cid told me that if he won he would give me materia and so I helped him and I guess he won!" she finished cheerfully, seemingly unable to notice Vincent's confused expression.

"And what was the bet about?" he asked.

"First, if I'd get easily drunk. Then next, if I would kiss you or simply pass out if ever I did get drunk," she answered promptly. "And I did kiss you, so he won!"

"I see,"

Her smile disappeared when she saw the expression on Vincent's face. "Hey, are you mad? You're not mad are you, Vinnie?"

"If Cid dared you to kiss Reno and not me, would you have done it?" he asked quietly.

Yuffie looked outraged at his question. "Of course I wouldn't! I don't love Reno and besides…" a slight blush stained her cheeks. "He doesn't look as kissable as you do,"

Vincent suddenly felt a foreign feeling on his lips. The corners were twitching upward, and there was a bubbling sensation in his throat.

Was this… amusement?

He hasn't felt those in decades, not since the little ninja brat had barged into his life. Since he had met her, he felt the tiniest twinges of human feelings sprouting from him, coaxing him to become again the man he was before.

"Vincent? Are you okay?" Yuffie was looking at him in concern. "You look… oh drat, how do I say this… you look… well you look constipated,"

And Vincent Valentine did what he never thought he'd do. He chuckled. She was insulting him yet all he felt was thorough amusement, and curse it, love for Yuffie.

The girl in question was looking very alarmed now. "Oh my God, someone abducted the real Vincent and replaced him with this psychopath!" she shouted, loud enough for all the people in the bar to hear.

Vincent stopped when the people turned to stare at him and Yuffie, who was still sitting on his lap.

"Valentine, you aren't fucking molesting the ninja brat are ya?" Cid hollered from their table. "I win again, Barett! Pay up!"

"Oh my gosh Yuffie! And Valentine! Look Tseng, they're all lovey-dovey!" Elena prodded Tseng and made him look at them.

"Well it's about time," Tifa told Cloud, who cracked a rare smile at her.

"B—but… are you really Vincent?" Yuffie asked uncertainly.

Vincent pulled her close until her lips were just an inch from his, and gave her his answer.

"I'm your true love."

0o0

A/n: Yeah I know, sappy ending. Haha. But I happen to love sappy endings! Please, please review! :)


End file.
